I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for performing detection and rate selection for a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) transmission.
II. Background
A MIMO transmission is a transmission sent from multiple (T) transmit antennas to multiple (R) receive antennas. A MIMO channel formed by the T transmit antennas and the R receive antennas may be decomposed into M spatial channels, where M≦min {T, R}. The M spatial channels may be used to transmit data in a manner to achieve higher overall throughput and/or greater reliability.
A transmitter may encode and transmit M data streams in parallel via the T transmit antennas. A receiver obtains R received symbol streams via the R receive antennas, performs detection on the received symbol streams, and decodes the detected symbol streams to recover the transmitted data streams. To achieve optimal detection performance, the receiver would need to evaluate many hypotheses for all possible sequences of bits that might have been transmitted based on all of the information available at the receiver. Such an exhaustive search is computationally intensive and is prohibitive for many applications.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to perform detection with reduced complexity while achieving good performance.